Summercrest - Chapter 1
by Katherine Story
Summary: This series is based on the RP events within the RP server "Summercrest". It is set in a Fantasy/Medieval setting with mythical beings and creatures.


**Authors Note:**

This series is based on RP events that occur in the RP Server "Summercrest".

Discord link: /mDAknRM

Shoutout to Zobdigi! (Herissi)

-Kuro

**The Characters:**

**Katherine Elizabeth Kiru**

Katherine is the young, 12-year-old Countess of Kiru. Her Father attempted to summon demons using her as a sacrifice in order to gain power. Instead, her Father was consumed body and soul by the demons he had summoned leaving Katherine cursed by the demons who now reside within her. The House of Kiru is a minor branch of a much larger and powerful noble family. She can summon these demons to do her bidding however the strain of containing the demons within her has left its mark on her sanity.

She was named the head of the family and inherited the title, lands and property of her Father as she was the only heir to the House of Kiru as her Mother had died during childbirth to her Brother who died mere hours later.

**Herissi Verdi**

Herissi is a Knighted Royal Guard who was assigned to protect Katherine by her Uncle. She was born with a natural ability to negate most forms of magic in a given area around her.

E.g 10 metres

That makes her an ideal bodyguard for Katherine as she will be in no danger from the demons within her.

_Anyways that's enough about the main Characters for now so read on... :P_

**Chapter 1**

Herissi arrived at the manor, staring up at the great door which she entered, nodding to the doorman. She had been asked to guard the Countess of Kiru, a young noble. Due to her inane gifts, she was well suited to fending off most attacks. She would wait on the doorstep, her aura stretched out for about 10 meters from her figure and waiting for the servant to direct her.

A liveried servant arrived and welcomed Herissi into a large, well-decorated entrance hall. She was directed to a small antechamber off to the side

which held a beautiful view of the well-maintained field outside. The homely woman then came in with a pressed uniform for Herissi to change into.

She spoke kindly to Herissi, "Madam, whilst you are within these walls could you please change into these clothes. The majority of guards do not wear mail nor armour whilst dwelling within the halls of this fine manor. You will also need to wear the colours and livery of the Countess as it would not do for you to be marked as an anonymous knight who's loyalties could lie anywhere."

The uniform was Feldgrau with red hems and epaulettes. The breeches had a red stripe down the side and were designed to be tucked neatly into a pair of black boots (Kneehigh). They were secured by a leather belt which looped through several belt loops located around the top. The coat of arms of the Kiru family was sewn onto the left breast pocket.

_Herissi accepted the clothes passively but immediately responded,_ "I am a guard recognisable as one fit for the Queen herself, I believe my armour is fine. Surely you don't wish to risk the safety of your noble lord, with such frivolous things.." _Her tone mocked that of a noble before she laughed and placed the clothes on a nearby flat surface._

"In all seriousness, let me do my work if I get recognised as a freelance knight, the idiot who attempts to attack me would have a few more problems to deal with other than colour coding.."

_She walked passed the servant, with her armour shining softly as reflecting the lights which dotted the inside of the manor. Her armour was spotless as it was her norm, and she looked for where the noble daughter and was directed to the courtyard._

[o0o0o0o0o0o]

Katherine was sitting on an ornate polished oak bench situated on the courtyard balcony

which overlooked the pleasant meadows in view. She had a blanket over her and was napping

quietly. She looked peaceful as she slept, her head resting lightly on her shoulder.

_Herissi walked over slowly, her antimagic aura coming into range quietly, and preventing the demons which inhabited the girl's body from acting during the time the aura was around her, he mumbled a quiet_ greeting _before stopping about a few feet away, watching and waiting for the young noble to awake._

_The girl stirred and looked up at her._

_"Huh?" she exclaimed quietly before regaining her composure._

_"Oh, you're the new guard that my Uncle obtained for me am I right?"_

_She sat up causing the blanket to slip off her shoulder exposing a pale _

_shoulder. _

_She seemed abnormally calm in Herissi's presence_

_Herissi nodded, making sure her sword was kept firmly in its sheath before walking any closer, sitting down on the bench next to her and looking around at the bright, enclosed courtyard, in the middle of the manor, on the outskirts of Summercrest._ "He pulled some very large strings to get me to guard you. You're lucky." _She smiled and waited for how she would respond._

_"__Could you accompany back to my room, please? I wish to get changed." She asked quietly. "It's not far but normally I have one of the servants accompany me." __She looked at her feet shyly as she spoke the last sentence._

_Herissi nodded and stood up, offering her hand helpfully for her to hold if she so desired._ "Yes, of course, M'lady. Here, I don't know where it is so, lead me, I'll escort you." _She waits for her to get up so she could escort her._

_Katherine held out a delicate hand and arose from the seat, clutching the blanket close to her chest._

_"__Its this way," she replied._

_She let go of Herissi's hand and led her through a passageway attached to the courtyard which led to the residential section of the manor._

_After a while, they reached the Countess' room. Herissi waited outside politely and opened the door for her to enter._ "I'll wait out here, take your time." _She smiled._

_Once Katherine entered the room she closed the door quietly, waiting outside for her to dress. _

_[o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o]_

_To be continued..._

If you like this story please leave a review or some feedback! This is my first post on fanfiction so bear with me :D


End file.
